Méfie-toi des potions sans étiquette
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Elle regarda les étagères remplies d'ingrédients et de potions. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça ! Elle allait voler un professeur ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu tomber si bas... Hermione voulait dormir, et elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution. OS


Hermione regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 2H36. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle dormait extrêmement mal et se sentir constamment fatiguée l'énervait. Elle se savait stressée par les ASPIC mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça atteindrait un tel niveau. Surtout qu'elle connaissait chacune de ses leçons sur le bout de la baguette. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces insomnies ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être fatiguée le jour J. Elle regarda à nouveau son réveil. 2H36.

C'en fut trop pour la Gryffondor. Résignée, elle se leva sans bruit et prit sa baguette. Elle descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de la salle commune en pyjama. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre, s'en était finie d'elle. Elle se rappela la première année passée à Poudlard, enfreindre le règlement la révoltait. Et maintenant, elle le faisait d'elle même. Harry et Ron avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle...

Tout était sombre et silencieux dans les couloirs.

-Lumos. Murmura-t-elle.

La légère lumière qui sortait de sa baguette suffit à la guider à travers les dédales du château. A pas de loups, elle se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva vers les cachots. Devant la lourde porte de bois en face d'elle, Hermione se questionna. Avait-elle vraiment envie de faire ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait dormir et réussir ses études. Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Alohomora. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle réprima un sourire en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça ! Elle regarda les étagères remplies d'ingrédients et de potions. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça ! Elle allait voler un professeur ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu tomber si bas. Elle l'avait déjà fait en deuxième année pour les ingrédients du polynectar, mais c'était différent, ils voulaient savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. Là, elle agissait dans son propre intérêt. Elle s'enleva ces idées de la tête. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle chercha fébrilement la potion de sommeil. Evidemment, aucune fiole n'était étiquetée. Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple sinon ! Heureusement qu'elle savait à quoi ressemblait ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle attrapa la petite bouteille contenant un liquide blanchâtre puis s'empressa de refermer le placard. Elle allait remonter dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette, la faisant sursauter. C'était la fin. Elle allait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer ses examens, des examens pour laquelle elle avait tant travaillé.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... On dirait que j'ai pris une miss je-sais-tout les mains de le sac. Ou devrais-je dire, les mains dans les réserves personnelles du professeur de potion.

Oh non, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Enfin si, peut-être que Rusard aurait été pire. Et encore, elle n'en était pas sûre ! Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy faisait debout à cette heure-ci par Merlin ?

-Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as volé un philtre d'amour, je consentirais peut-être à ne rien dire. Tu vois, comme un secret entre nous deux. Il est pour Weasley, c'est ça ?

-Laisse tomber Malefoy. Je sais parfaitement ce que contient cette fiole et ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour. Et puis, ça ne te concerne en rien.

-Oh, alors tu préfères que tout le monde soit au courant que miss parfaite ne l'est pas tant que ça. Je sais que tu es désespéré mais ce n'est pas avec une potion que tu réussira à te faire aimer de quelqu'un, tu sais ? Surtout que si c'est pour Weasley, il n'en a surement pas besoin. Sa famille a toujours été fascinée par les moldus...

-Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour ! Asséna-t-elle.

-En es-tu bien sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

Non mais pour qui il la prenait ? Elle avait eu des Optimals toute l'année et il osait insinué qu'elle ne savait pas reconnaître une potion de sommeil ? Elle voulu l'ignorer et repartir vers sa salle commune mais il lui bloqua le chemin.

-Si tu en es si persuadée, prouve moi que ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour.

-Comment ça ?

-Bois-là. Dit-il simplement.

Hermione réfléchit aux deux options qui se présentaient à elle. Elle pouvait la boire et prendre le risque de ne pas arriver dans son dortoir avant de s'endormir, ou partir et il raconterait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait volé dans la réserve d'un professeur. Avec un long soupir de résignation, elle ouvrit la fiole. Sous le sourire satisfait et horripilant de son ennemi de toujours, elle but le contenu.

Le monde tangua un moment et elle sentit le flacon lui échapper des mains. Elle ne l'entendit pas tomber sur le sol et supposa que Malefoy l'avait récupérer pour éviter tout bruit pouvant les faire repérer. Elle se tint le front et essaya de retrouver son équilibre. Etait-il possible que la potion fasse effet quasiment instantanément ? Non, normalement elle mettait entre cinq et dix minutes avant d'agir. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et sentit cette sensation étrange disparaître. Elle les rouvrit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Rien. Elle regarda donc à nouveau Malefoy pour lui lancer une réplique bien placé mais elle ne pu rien dire.

Depuis quand Drago était-il aussi beau ? Elle le regardait à présent comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois... Et ses yeux ! D'un bleu glacial, elle se sentait pourtant fondre. Elle sentit des papillons venir se nicher au creux de son ventre. Elle s'approcha alors de lui sous son regard sarcastique. Puis, dans un élan de folie pure, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le contact fut vite rompu par le Serpentard vraiment dégouté. Mais Hermione se fichait de cette réaction de répulsion qu'avait eu le jeune homme, elle s'était sentie étrangement bien. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait embrassé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau pour gouter à ce plaisir encore une fois, il la contourna et lança d'une voix sarcastique :

-Quand tu es fatiguée Granger, méfie-toi des potions sans étiquettes. Tu as de la chance, celle-ci ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures.


End file.
